


Spare parts

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a short lofty angst fic





	Spare parts

Dom walked into the kitchen and saw lofty talking on the phone, dom could see by the set of his shoulders that whatever the phone call was about, it wasn't good. Lofty said goodbye and then let his arm fall to his side like he didn't have the strength to hold the phone up.  
Dom "is everything ok?" Lofty turned to give his husband a smile, a smile that said his husband was barely holding back tears. Dom pulled lofty into a hug and asked "who was on the phone?"  
Lofty "I really want to sit down before I tell you" dom led lofty to the couch and they sat down. Dom started to stroke lofty's back and waited for him to speak.  
Lofty "you know how I have never really spoken about my dad?"  
Dom "yeah and I never pushed because I guessed that you didn't have a relationship with him"  
Lofty "you guessed correctly. He had another family, so he was hardly around when I was growing up"  
Dom "I'm sorry, was that him on the phone?"  
Lofty "yet, it was the first time in 5 years that he called. I guess it's easier for him to pretend he doesn't have a son"  
Dom "well what did he want?"  
Lofty "he is sick and needs a new kidney. So he wants to use me as spare parts"  
Dom "bastard, so what are you going to do?"  
Lofty "get tested to see if I'm a match. He's my father after all"  
Dom "yeah but you don't owe him anything, I mean he can't just expect you to jump when he calls"  
Lofty "I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for my half sisters because I know what it's like to lose a parent and I wouldn't wish that on anyone"  
Dom "I didn't know that you had half sisters"  
Lofty "that's because they don't know about me. I'm my dad's dirty little secret"  
Dom "well then I feel sorry for them because you are a wonderful guy and would be the best brother" lofty smiled and kissed dom. They both spent the night in each other arms and a couple of days later dom called Mrs. Chilton and told her that her husband was a rat who had cheated on her. So lofty's father lost his wife and daughters and his job.


End file.
